


Sick on the Bus

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cute Vince, F/M, Fluffy, Food Poisoning, Sickfic, prompt, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Food poisoning hits at the worst time.





	Sick on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11 I-I threw up

“Who would’ve thought we could fit some much booze on the bus!” Nikki said with a laugh as he chugged a good amount of Jack. “Anyone want some?”

“I’ll get in on that!” Tommy called out, reaching for the bottle. Mick stuck to his vodka and Vince had beers. He looked around to find (Y/n), but didn’t see her anywhere. HE shrugged and drank his beer. She probably just wanted some alone time.

They had just crossed state lines when the door that separated the living area of their bus from their bunks opened and (Y/n) came out, looking paler than Mick. Vince looked up at her with a frown on his face.

“Babe? You okay?” He asked.

“Are…are there any waters in the fridge?” She asked, shivering a little. Nikki opened the fridge door and grabbed a water bottle, handing it to Vince who gave it to (Y/n). “T-thanks.”

“What’s wrong?” Vince asked, watching her.

“I-I threw up,” Was all she said before she headed back to the bunks to lay down. The boys all looked at each other before Vince got up and headed back to the bunks. (Y/n) was curled up in the one she shared with Vince.

“Babe?” HE asked, playing with her hair. “You okay?”

“I think I got food poisoning from that place we stopped at this morning,” (Y/n) told him. “Bunks are the most stable place on the bus. I move to much and I’m going to puke again.”

“Oh sweetie,” Vince sat on the edge of the bed by her, careful not to move her too much. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I just thought the naseua would pass. But then it didn’t and now I’m miserable,” (Y/n) sighed. “How much longer until we get a real hotel room? Or we’re going to stop for longer than the minute and a half at a stop light?”

“Hopefully tonight they’ll let us stay in a hotel,” Vince told her. “Why don’t you get some rest? I can stay here if you want. If you don’t want me to though, just yell and I’ll come running.” (Y/n) smiled a little.

“Thanks Vince,” She started to drift off, her body tired from throwing up. Vince draped a blanket over her and dimmed the lights so she could sleep comfortably before he made his way back out to the guys.

“Is it contagious?” Tommy asked. Vince slapped his arm.

“She’s got food poisioning asshole,” Vince rolled his eyes. “So I’m going to be listening out if she needs anything. Gotta take care of my girl.” He smiled. His girl.

God he loved her, food poisioning and all.


End file.
